Vegita gets his drivers license
by EnishiYukshiro
Summary: Vegita takes his drivers test.


Author's Note: This is a story I started a long time ago. If the ending seemed a bit rushed that's because it was. I had all but the end of the story, which I added when I was done typing what I had. I know this had probably been done a thousand times over, but here is my little version of how Vegita got his driver's license.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did then I would be named Akira Toriyama, wouldn't I?  
  
This is a repost story. I had my stories split up under two different names for some reason so I am taking down from one name and posting it under my other one.although they are both the 'EnishiYukshiro' the accounts are different, so its more for my benefit than yours. ;P  
  
  
  
Vegita gets his driver's license.  
  
"Wow, you really made them go get their driver's license?" Bulma asked. She had never imagined Son-kun going to get his driver's license. Piccolo even went to take the test! This news stunned her beyond belief. "You bet I did." Chichi said in a pleased tone. Bulma shifted the phone to her other ear as she listened to her friend give her all the details "You really got Piccolo to wear Son-kun's old outfit?" Bulma asked, giggling. She could not imagine their old enemy wearing anything but his training outfit with the cape and turban, much less dressed in casual street clothes. "Well sure, I can't have him going to the city wearing that thing he always wears!" Chichi said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Bulma grinned at the thought. "I wish Vegita would do something useful once in awhile. All he does is use the gravity machine and eat our food. Not to mention all the free capsules he's getting and the training robots he's destroying. "I can't see how you let that monster live in your house." Chichi said. "Well, its better to have him here than running around the cities." "I suppose your right there." Chichi admitted. It was then that Bulma was struck with an idea. Her grin widened into a devious smile. "Chichi, I've got an idea. I'll call you back tomorrow to tell you if it worked." She said, then hung up the phone.  
  
**  
  
Vegita balanced a plate piled high with as much food as he could load it with in one hand and a large glass of tea in the other. He set them down on the table and sat down, immediately beginning to tear into the mound of food. Mrs. Briefs placed a napkin by his plate with a smile as she went back to the kitchen to get her own plate. She either did not notice or pretended not to notice the aggravated glare Vegita shot her as she set the napkin down. Bulma came in with her own plate, looking at Vegita with the stubborn, angered look she usually gave him. It was as if she hated to be in the same room as him. "You know mom." Bulma said as Mrs. Briefs came back in. "Goku and Piccolo went to get their driver's license today." "Oh really? That's nice." Her mother replied. Bulma shot another glare over to Vegita to see if he was listening. "Yup. You know, I think Vegita should try to go get his too." She said, the devilish grin starting to return. Vegita scowled in reaction, but said nothing as he stuffed the rest of a sandwich in his mouth. "Oh, what a good idea. Don't you think so Vegita?" Mrs. Briefs said, clasping her hands together in delight. "Humph." Vegita grunted in reply. Mrs. Briefs took this as a yes, obviously because she got up and ran to the telephone. "We can make an appointment for you right now dear." She said in a delighted tone. Bulma giggled as Vegita fixed Mrs. Briefs with a murderous glare. "I am not getting any stupid license.' He growled, then stuffed his mouth with food again. A more subdued and disappointed looking Meas. Briefs set the phone back onto the table. Bulma however still had a gleam in her eye. "Oh, I think you will." She said. Vegita turned slightly to look at her. "That is, if you ever want to see that gravity room again." Vegita's eyes narrowed dangerously at that. "I told you, I'm not getting any stupid license." He snapped harshly. He went back to his food; obviously thinking the matter was no longer open for discussion. Bulma's grin remained.  
  
**  
  
A short time later found Vegita storming back into Capsule Corp. in a fury. "Where did the gravity room go?" He roared. He had gone out after lunch to find it was missing. Bulma looked up at him. "Well, that is my little secrete." She said. "Stop fooling around woman and put it back!" He snapped. He moved towards her. She just grinned and he found a set of car keys dangling in front of his face. He scowled. "What are those?" He growled. "Keys to the car. I told you, Vegita. If you want to keep using the gravity room, go get your driver's license. The gravity room will be waiting for you until then." Vegita looking as if he were about to argue, but after a moment of hesitation, he snatched the keys from Bulma and stormed out the door.  
  
**  
  
Bulma drove tem to the drivers license place. The whole way Vegita had his arms crossed and refused to look at her. She had instructed him the entire way as to how to work a car, traffic rules, what signs meant and anything else he might need to know. She pulled into a parking spot and turned to him. "Now remember everything I told you and keep in mind that if you don't pass, or if you kill anyone, you won't ever see the gravity room again. Vegita slammed the door shut with enough force to shake the entire vehicle. Bulma smiled as she saw him walk into the office. She had made him change from his battle armor that was his normal outfit into some regular clothes. He had a pair or jeans and the pink shirt she had gotten him with 'BADMAN' written across the back. The tail of the shirt disappeared through the door and he got into the long line of people waiting to get their license as well.  
  
**  
  
After standing in the line for close to the minutes without making any progress he frowned. He did not have time to wait here. He pushed his way through the people until he reached the front of the line, leaving several angry people behind him. He slammed his hand down on the desk causing the wood beneath his hand to crack and splinter. The woman behind the desk jumped. "May I help you sir?" She asked, pushing her glasses up on her nose.  
  
"I'm here to get my drivers license." He informed the woman. "What number are you?" She asked, recomposing herself. Vegita peered at the paper clutched in his fist. "Fifty six." He said, annoyance edging into his tone. "I am now serving number fifteen. Please wait until your turn, sir." She instructed. Vegita tossed the paper onto the ground. "Look woman. I don't even want to be here. Just give me the damn test so I can go home!" He snarled. The woman looked unconcerned. "Please wait until your turn, sir." She repeated. "Listen baka, I told you to give me the test!" He yelled. She looked up at him with a frown. "Sir if you do not return to your place in line I will be forced to call security." She said calmly. "Listen you!" He yelled, but found two men dressed in official uniforms were making their way to him. "Is he causing trouble?" One asked. The woman behind the desk nodded. "He refuses to wait his turn in line." She said. "Please come with us, sir." One of the guards said calmly. He attempted to take Vegita by the arm. Vegita scowled and slammed his arm against the guard. He flew backwards into a crowd of people, taking many of them down with him as he fell. The other guard now seemed hesitant to approach Vegita. The woman behind the desk was now looking at him with wide eyes. She gasped slightly as he turned his glare back towards her. "Give me the test woman!" He roared. She meekly nodded, handing him a piece of paper. "Y-you can take it over there." She said, pointing to a wooden desk. Vegita stalked over to it, everyone clearing a path to let him through. A short time later, Vegita slammed the paper down on the desk. There was not much of a line now. Several of the people thought it best to take their test at a later date. "I've done it. Now give me my license. He said. The woman almost complied, then remembering her official obligations, looked over his test answers. They were all hastily marked, but he appeared to have gotten them mostly right. She stamped his paper and put it in a stack. "I'm sorry, sir." She said, sounding truly sorry, if not terrified. "You still need to take the driving part of the test go out the back door and follow it around." She prayed the anger prone man did not do anything. Vegita merely growled in annoyance and went out the door.  
  
**  
  
Vegita seated himself in the car and gripped the wheel. His instructor, a shaky old man, climbed into the passenger's side. He adjusted the glasses on his head and looked down at the clipboard he carried. He then put on his seat belt. He waited for Vegita to follow suit. However, the Saiyajin Prince was fitting the keys into the ignition. "Please put on your." The instructor was cut off as Vegita slammed his foot down on the gas and they peeled down the road, quickly reaching almost a hundred miles and hour. The instructor yelped and gripped his clipboard for dear life. "Please slow down!" He cried desperately. Vegita let off the gas a bit, slowing their pace to seventy miles an hour. "Red light! Stop! Red light!" The driving instructor screeched. Vegita glanced up at the red glowing light. He switched his foot from the gas to the break and stopped just short of the red light and the car lurched forward, throwing the occupants hurtling forward with a jolt. "Please drive more safely!" Pleaded the poor driving instructor who was certain his life had just flashed before his eyes. "I'm doing fine!" Vegita snapped. He pressed on the gas again and the car speeds off down the road. The instructor gripped the headboard, his heart beating wildly. "Watch out!" "Leave me alone!" Vegita yelled. "How do you expect me to drive with you yelling at me?" Vegita gave the wheel a hard jerk to the right and the car teetered on its side for a moment as it rounded a turn. "Slow down!" The instructor pleaded. "Shut up!" Vegita snapped. "I told you, I'm doing fine!" Vegita was now speeding his way through the lanes, trying to get around the cars that were for some odd reason incredibly slow. "Stop! Please! For god's sake pull over!" The instructor screamed, in fear for his life. Vegita glared over at him in annoyance then made a sharp turn, cutting over into the grass. "What?" Vegita demanded. "Did I pass? I'm done?" "No you didn't pass!" The instructor yelled, still half in a panic. "You should not be allowed behind the wheel of a car! You failed!" Vegita glared at the man then raised his hand in anger. A glowing energy ball appeared in his raised hand. The driving instructor gasped in fear, shrinking back as far as he could against the car door. "Let's get this straight." Vegita said in an icy voice. "I didn't even want to take this stupid test. If it were up to me, I would be training right now. But I can't. Why? Because I have to pass this!" The instructor could do nothing but whimper in fear, cowering against the side door. "I.I suppose I could.could let you.uh, pass s.sir." He stammered. Vegita crossed his arms in angry satisfaction. "So I'm done?" He demanded again. All the driving instructor could manage was a mere nod. "We'll.uh...change seats now. And I'll drive us back. Then.then you can get your license." Vegita seemed satisfied with this answer. The two exchanged seats and drove back to the license office.  
  
**  
  
The rest of the proceedings went smoothly. He got his picture taken then the license printed. Not too long after, Bulma came to pick up Vegita. By that time, what would have usually been their busiest hour, the place was empty. Bulma could guess why, and she would have been right. When Vegita saw her, he got up from his seat, walking over to her with his arms crossed. Wordlessly, he took out the license and flashed it to her with a triumphant smirk. "I won woman." He stated, then left the building without letting her say anything. She smirked herself, knowing that she had in fact won this one. However, she would be satisfied with keeping that knowledge to herself. And of course Chichi, whom she planned to call as soon as she got home.  
  
The end 


End file.
